One More Hit
by Junkerman
Summary: Harry is married to Ginny. Hermione does not like that so she seduces Harry. What will Harry do? Will he go along with the affair? Who will he choose? And how will Ginny react if/when she finds out about the affair?


_**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I'm just playing with them.**_

"Hermione! You look great!" Harry exclaimed as he saw his best friend Hermione walk in the party he was attending. She wore a darkly colored sun dress; she blended in nicely with the night setting. He wore a dress shirt and khaki pants, his hair slightly less ruffled than usual. "I thought you said you couldn't come?"

"My plans freed up tonight, so here I am." She replied. "Where's Ginny?"

"Home. She doesn't know any of the people here and I thought you weren't coming, so I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. I think she's feeling a little under the weather too."

"That's unfortunate." The brunette replied. "Too bad you won't be having fun without her." Harry looked at his friend with a semi-confused expression.

"I can have fun without Ginny, Hermione." He said. Just because he was married didn't mean he couldn't have fun without his wife.

"Oh really?" She challenged. "Well, c'mon then," she pulled him close, dragging him out to the dance floor. "Let's have some fun."

~ x ~

The slim brunette danced around him, with fluent steps, leaving him only able to watch her while swaying only a little bit.

"You never told me you could dance." He commented as she dipped down in front of him. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you." She responded slyly. His curiosity was brewing and he couldn't stop it.

Soon she dragged the raven-haired man to a back room of the party, giggling and holding his hand. Ginny didn't even register in his mind until she had him pinned against the wall, their lips inches apart.

"Hermione, I'm–I'm married. Ginny's at–"

"I've had feelings for you for a while, Mr. Potter." She interrupted. "You thought I liked your best friend, Ron, hm? Think again. I only wanted to get close to _you_." She ground her hips up into his, causing a gasp to escape from his throat unwillingly. "And now I've got you."

Her sultry eyes locked with his…and he couldn't resist.

~ x ~

Ginny sat on her bed, alone for the night, reading a book. Occasionally, she looked up at her night stand to see the picture of her and Harry at a fancy outing the year before. She wore a slimming black dress and he had her arm around her. They were laughing and looking at each other lovingly before smiling for the camera.

~ x ~

Hands roamed everywhere as Hermione started to unbutton Harry's shirt. He stopped her for a moment to look at her. She was panting in front of him, waiting. He looked at her, hoping the words, "I have to go home to Ginny" would come out of his mouth. But instead, he gasped, "Let's get a hotel room." The brunette grinned and took out her wand, and instantly they were there. Together. Alone. She pinned him down on the bed, grinding her hips into his and reaching down to massage his aching member teasingly. "I want you," she whispered huskily. And the night was on.

~ x ~

Hours passed and Harry finally walked into his front door. Ginny walked down the stairs in her small, navy robe, her hair in soft curls around her face. His hair was a mess.

"Looks like you've had a good time, hm?" she asked gently. There was an obvious tiredness in her voice; obviously she had stayed up to see him come home. She was always trying to look after him and protect him.

"Uh, yeah," he said. He had never lied to Ginny before. He had only just not told her things that weren't really important, but he had never lied. "I had fun with Ron. He can't dance worth anything, though." And now he did.

Ginny chuckled. "I know Ron can't dance. It's funny to watch him either refuse to dance or attempt to dance. Either way, he looks like a fool!" Harry smiled a little. She looked at him sympathetically. "You're exhausted. Come to bed, my little party animal." She said.

He nodded slowly, walking up the stairs to her. She put her arm around his shoulder, faintly smelling a foreign scent that somewhat smelled like perfume. She pushed the thought away; it was only the scent of the party, she reasoned.

~ x ~

Harry walked in with his briefcase an afternoon three days later with a sigh. He put it on the table and took a roll of bread out of the basket on the table.

"Harry?" Ginny called. She walked into the kitchen from the staircase. He looked up and smiled at her. "I thought that was you." She said, walking over to him. "How was your day? I just got home myself, actually."

"Was good." He replied. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"You've been quiet lately," she said cautiously. "Is something the matter?" He looked down at her, a pang in his heart sending shivers throughout his body.

"Nothing's wrong." He said. He felt the pressure of her gaze on him and was forced to look away, acting as if he was looking down at the roll he took a bite out of.

"Where's my angel gone, hm?" he asked.

"Well, I…"

"Do you trust me, Gin?"

"Of course I do!" she replied automatically. She never wanted to give him any idea that she didn't have all the faith in the world in him. He kissed her on the forehead. "I just…wanted to know how Hermione is?" His face remained the same calm expression with much effort.

"She's doing great." He said shortly.

"Well, okay then. If you say so. You've just been out a lot lately, and I just–"

"Don't worry about it. I married you, Gin. I love you, not anyone else that is scrolling through your head right now, alright?"

"Okay…"

~ x ~

"Hey handsome," Hermione greeted, walking through his door and shutting it, sitting in a chair next to Harry in his office at work. She crossed one leg over the other, making sure her skirt rose up higher as she did so. He couldn't help it that his eyes gravitated toward the sultry sight, but he tore them away. "I know what you're eating for lunch today." She commented. What kind of a remark was that?

"Oh? And what is that?"

She leaned in close to him. "Me." A chill ran up his spine. Just one more hit would feel so good. Just one more time while Ginny wasn't there. While he couldn't have Ginny. But he stopped himself.

"Ginny's getting very suspicious." He said. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "She's not stupid, Hermione. She's actually very smart, and letting this go on as long as it has…" He sighed. "Enough is enough. This has to end."

"Oh c'mon, Potter. Scared of a little white lie?" she coaxed.

"Hermione, she's my wife. I've spent basically my entire life with her. I've only had one other girlfriend, and she was barely even my girlfriend. Ginny is the only woman I've ever been with and loved. She's the only one for me."

~ x ~

Ginny walked into Harry's headquarters for his work, talking briefly with his secretary and sneaking up to his door, ready to surprise him with a small picnic she made. She heard another voice in his office. She pressed her ear up to the door.

"…so what now, you're just going to stop being with me because you miss your wife?"

"No, that's the whole reason I went with you in the first place. I've been working so much and away from Ginny most of the day, I got lonely without her."

"So I'm just your little whore?"

"I'm not going to lie and say no, so…yes. You are."

"And what if I just decide to tell your little wifey?"

"I'd deny it until the end. She believes everything I say." And the door opened. The two looked over to the door to see the redhead in question, standing with moist eyes and a basket in her hand.

Hermione smirked and Harry gasped. "Ginny…! What–what are you doing here?"

Ginny simply walked over to his desk and put the picnic basket on his desk.

"I love you too." She whispered to the man she thought she could trust. To the man that would rarely talk about his social life, and now she knew why.

And the redhead walked out of the office, closing the door softly behind her. She apparated back to their house and stood in the kitchen, remembering the day that she asked Harry about how distant he was…remembering how he would never show her off to his friends…remembering the last anniversary gift she got was a letter on her nightstand for her to wake up to and a letter on the table for her to walk downstairs to. Two letters. That's all she got.

~ x ~

Harry walked cautiously into his front door, finding a deadly silent house.

"Ginny?" he called. It was late at night.

~ x ~

Hermione walked into her apartment that night and put down her bag, brewing up a pot of coffee.

"He killed me, that's what he did. He killed my heart, he broke it. I bet he was planning to do it from the beginning. Yeah, that's it…" she mumbled.

She was still in a sour mood about Harry, but was startled at a powerful, yet feminine voice behind her.

"Evening, Hermione." She turned around, and there was Ginny Potter.

"Ginny…" she breathed.

"Such a fine night, don't you think?"

"How did you get in here…? That's–that's a different kind of magic."

"Indeed it is. It's also illegal by wizarding laws to break and enter into someone's home. But let's face it, who's going to know anyway, hm?"

"Ginny, I'm sorry about what happened with Harry. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand, I–"

"Please, save your bullshit for someone who cares." She interrupted. She snapped her fingers and Hermione's wand immediately came to her hand.

"W–what are you doing?" The redhead smirked.

"Killing you, just like Harry did." She replied. "But with more of a…practical approach." Hermione's eyes widened. "Avada Kedavra!"

"No--!" And the brunette crumpled to the ground. Ginny threw her wand back at the dead girl before she let out a dark chuckle.

~ x ~

Ginny walked in to find Harry with a bouquet of roses, standing in the kitchen, waiting for her. His cheeks were tainted with tears.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, running over to her. "Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I thought you moved out or something! I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking. I missed you so much during the day, I didn't know what else to do. I'm such as stupid asshole. I don't deserve you, but please forgive me, I don't know what else to say, please forgive me!" She held up a finger to his lips and he stopped rambling, looking down at her in desperation.

"I forgive you." She said. He let out a sigh of relief. "But if you ever pull something like this again, you're gone."

"Yes, yes, I understand. I understand perfectly." He said quickly, nodding.

"Now…show me how much you've been missing me." She said over her shoulder as she slowly sauntered over to the stairs. He put the roses down on the table and snapped his fingers, so that they would be put into a nice vase, and he put his arm around her, walking with her up the stairs.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked as they approached the bedroom. She smirked.

"Out for a walk." She replied.

Now she had her own little white lie.


End file.
